Computer Chairs and Belts
by TheDrugelis
Summary: Ritsuka's been doing nothing but staring at the computer screen all day. Can Soubi buckle Ritsuka down long enough to get him out of that blasted computer chair for the night? OneShot: SoubiRitsuka. Rated M.


_**Summary:**_** Ritsuka's been doing nothing but staring at the computer screen all day. Can Soubi **_**buckle **_**Ritsuka down long enough to get out of that blasted computer chair for the night? **

**Disclaimer: All Loveless characters belong to Yun Kouga.**

Soubi tapped lightly on Ritsuka's balcony window, looking in at the young boy in front of the computer screen, he tapped again.

Ritsuka turned around in his chair with an annoyed look on his face, he rose and slowly walked to the window. He unlocked it and slid it open for the older man to walk in.

"Good evening, Ritsuka. How are you on this lovely night?," Soubi asked. He swiftly grabbed Ritsuka's hand, softly kissing the top of it.

"Tired and groggy," Ritsuka mumbled as he yanked his hand away. The boy turned around and walked back to his computer.

"Also very cranky," Soubi sighed. "_W__hat could be wrong today?_,"Soubi asked himself, slowly walking to the back of Ritsuka's chair.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka-chan?,"Soubi asked, running his hand through the boys hair, he slightly smiled when he remembered there weren't ears there anymore.

"Nothing, like I said, I'm just tired," Ritsuka clicked on the computer. Soubi hovered him and stared at the corner of the screen. 'Online time- 14 Hr.15 Min. 32 Sec.'

Soubi shook his head, "Ritsuka, you've been on this computer for 14 hours?" The blond set one hand on the computer chair and spun the boy around to face him. "We could be doing something much more fun," he chuckled, pressing his lips against Ritsuka's for a brief moment, then pulling back.

"I don't feel like it, Soubi. I'd rather do thi-" Ritsuka was cut off by lips on his, he blushed fiercely, and pulled away. "Stop that!" Ritsuka sighed and leaned back in his chair. He turned around slowly and turned off his computer, still sitting in his seat.

"Ah, so it's the computer chair you don't want to leave," Soubi wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. He nibbled on Ritsuka's ear lobe and chuckled.

"Soubi, I don't know what your perverted mind has planned, but stop it," Ritsuka muttered and hissed. Chills were sent up his spine as Soubi chuckled in his ear.

"Don't worry Ritsuka. I won't make you leave your seat, actually completely the opposite," Soubi leaned up, unbuckled his belt, and slid it off.

"Soubi. . ." Ritsuka remained turned around, almost afraid to even know what his Lover was doing behind him. Quickly, Soubi wrapped the belt around his waist, pulling the ends together, and tightening it. Ritsuka was trapped in the chair and his breath began to increase. "What are you doing?"

Soubi placed one finger to his mouth, hushing the boy, "quiet, 'Tsuka-chan, you don't want anyone to hear us, right?" He spun the boy around, staring hungrily at the helpless boy in front of him.

Ritsuka pouted and whimpered."What are you going to do?," he whispered softly.

"Ritsuka, you act like I'm going to rape you," Soubi frowned, the last thing he wanted to do was harm Ritsuka. He placed one hand on Ritsuka's thigh, rubbing it slowly, "I just want to please you."

Ritsuka panted softly, almost chocking when I sob of pleasure came to his throat, "Soubi, stop teasing me!," Ritsuka cried and wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck, pulling their lips a couple of inches away from each other.

"Do you want me to leave or perhaps do something with you?," Soubi asked, fully pressing his lips against Ritsuka's, deepening the kiss more by the seconds. He licked Ritsuka's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Ritsuka slowly opened his mouth and tried to lean forward into the kiss, but was restrained by the belt.

Ritsuka let a moan escape his throat, making Soubi chuckle more while they tied their tongues. Soubi leaned over more, lowering his knees onto the floor, and he broke the kiss apart. Ritsuka whimpered a little more, "why did you stop? Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Ritsuka," Soubi smiled, he placed his hands on the rim of the boy's shirt and tugged it over the boy's head. Ritsuka placed his fingers over the button of his own pants, unbuttoned it, and tugged at it to try to pull it down as far as he could.

Soubi helped slide the pants off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side, and began to tag at Ritsuka's boxers. Ritsuka's erection was relieved of the pressure of his pants and he moaned softly, begging for Soubi's mercy.

"Hush Ritsuka, I'll take care of it, just try not to scream so much. Your mother is home," Soubi leaned forward and took Ritsuka into his hand, stroking it softly and rubbing his thumb over the top and pressing down softly.

Ritsuka threw his head backwards and bit his lip, fighting back a loud moan that itched his throat. "Soubi. . ." Ritsuka panted, running his hands through Soubi's hair, tugging at it.

Soubi began stroking it much faster now, licking the head every now and then to see how much Ritsuka would scream. Oh how that turned the man on, the pleas of his Lover, he wanted to scream himself to beg for more of those moans.

Soubi fully took Ritsuka into his mouth, playing with it between his teeth and tongue. Ritsuka moaned and pleaded, he wanted to thrust, but the damn belt continued to hold him back, "Oh, Soubi. . ." Ritsuka moaned.

Soubi sucked and nipped at the head, and Ritsuka couldn't hold back any longer, he released into Soubi's mouth, panting loudly and moaning. He released his grip on Soubi's hair and leaned backwards into his chair, "S-Soubi... I love you so much. . ." Ritsuka panted, keeping his head back.

Soubi sat up, licking his lips a little, and smiled, "I know." He kissed Ritsuka's forehead, wrapping his arms around the chair, and undid the belt holding Ritsuka down. Ritsuka slid in the chair a little, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Soubi, are you going home?" Ritsuka whined. Soubi looked at Ritsuka's whimpering face and smiled, "only if you want me to, Ritsuka." Soubi grabs Ritsuka's boxers from the floor and began to slide them up his legs.

"Can you stay over tonight? . . . I miss the warmth in the bed," Ritsuka sat up completely and stood up. His legs were a little wobbly and Soubi grabbed his shoulders to brace the boy.

"Of course. I don't have work in the morning," Soubi smiled and walked his young lover to the bed, stroking his head lightly until he knew for sure the boy was asleep.

_This is the edited version. Proof-read. Originally posted on: 3-23-07._


End file.
